Raman spectroscopy will be used to study the changes in conformation occurring in the formation of the nucleohistone DNA complexes. Towards this end we are examining model systems such as polylysine, bovine serum albumin, and fractionated nucleohistones. In an analogous manner the nucleic acid portion as a complex is being studied using as a basis the homopoly nucleotides spectra of the pure components and aqueous solution at different pH and ionic strengths will be obtained for studies carried out on the appropriate complexes.